Dragon Ball AF
by RJ Morre
Summary: After many years of peace the world is threaten by evil once again. Goku asked that the dragon balls to go back on Earth and that the Z warrior's children would have the power of the strongest fighters in their family. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta are stuck training the little warriors for the up coming battle of their lives, while the kids balance school and relationships.


***I don't own DBZ* So enjoy the story and review:)!**

After many years of watching over the generations of the family he had created two hundred years ago. He does not like what he sees especially, how none of the people his family can't fight anymore since the world has been in peace since his last day on Earth. He also isn't happy about the evil that has been in the hearts of his grandchildren.

As time passed by evil once again threatens planet Earth. Goku upset that the world is in danger he asks the great dragon named Shenron, which he has been training with for years in the magic world of the dragons, if he could put the dragon balls on Earth. He also asks King Yama if he could make sure all the great fighters children will be gifted with the fighting power of the strongest fighters in their family. He got the permission for both and the dragon balls were safely restored and the great fighters of the past were reborn with greater strength and power than their forefathers.

When Goku was all finished he decided that it would be best to visit his friends and family in heaven, so he could tell them the great news and because he knew that they probably would get angrier if he delays a visit to them for any longer. With the help of his instant-transmission he was there in front of his family and friends in a matter of moments.

"Kaoroit, why are you here? Have you finally remembered that you have important people to visit every once in a while?" Vegeta teased with an amused voice as he saw his old friend and rival again.

"Sorry, I'll try to remember to visit you guys," Goku said in an apologetic voice hoping that was enough to avoid the wrath of his wife but unfortunately for him it was going to take a lot more than a simple apology to cool Chichi down about this matter.

"Yeah right, you can't even remember to visit your wife and sons, not to mention your granddaughter Pan!" she screamed while whacking Goku on the head and then right after that hugging him tightly.

"Sorry Chichi," Goku apologized again, while comforting her as she cried into his shirt. "The reason I came was to visit and deliver important news. Firstly the dragon balls are back on Earth, because Buba says that she sees the world blown up in the future."

"So how do you plan to save the world Goku? You know it's not your right to fight for the world anymore," Bulma questioned as she remembered the good old times they had saving the world and looking for the dragon balls.

"That is why I asked King Yama to make sure the next generations in our families are strong and powerful enough to save the world and the balls are if anyone dies during the battle."

"Kakarot, have you received one too many punches to the head?" Vegeta asked skeptically trying to make sense of Goku's plan to save the world, when he could just wish the evil gone before it blew up the world.

"Well I thought it was a wonderful idea," Baba interjected coming towards them with her crystal ball. She showed them each and every heir that was being born into the families each of them created. "These children here have the power of all the great fighters in their bloodline. Out of all them there are only three that will be true-blooded saiyans. Two in Vegeta's bloodline and one in yours Goku-"

"You hear that Kakarot? It looks like your bloodline was only strong enough to produce one true Saiyan," Vegeta interrupted, he was practically rubbing that fact in Goku's face. Even though Goku had beat him in almost everything they ever did together, Vegeta was over joyed to hear the news of the saiyans in his family will have even more than the one in Goku's.

"I'm not done speaking! Well those three will reach levels beyond all the levels you two have ever achieved, but one of them will reign supreme and truly earn the title of the most powerful person ever. She will reach the last and final stage of saiyan power."

"Is that even possible?" Everyone asked Buba in unison but before they had time to blink she was gone and all was left was her crystal ball that was showing countless pictures of the promised children growing up into young warriors.


End file.
